Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an adjustable length column for chairs or the like, comprising an upright tube and a pneumatic or hydropneumatic length-adjusting element which is disposed therein concentrically of a common central longitudinal axis and the housing of which is radially supported in the upright tube and guided for displacement in the direction of the axis and the piston rod of which, in the vicinity of its free end, is fixed in the direction of the axis on a bottom plate of the upright tube, the bottom plate having an opening.